Un último round Sakura
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: "Lo que te mantiene vivo no es ganar sino pelear. La pelea perdida es la que no se peleó. Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente. No está muerto quien pelea"- - Sakura ¿Me puedes explicar que jodidos es esto?- pregunto mirándole/- te estás muriendo Sakura, te estás muriendo. Así que córtala con la vida color de rosa, las canciones, arremángate y pelea, pelea/ SasuSaku


Hola a todos. Bueno traigo este One-Shoots de una de mis escenas favoritas de una serie :3

Espero les guste y no me maten por los otros fics :c Espero les guste este escrito y me digan que tal :3

.

.

.

.

Disfrútenlo :3

.

* * *

" **Un último Round Sakura"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lo que te mantiene vivo no es ganar sino pelear. La pelea perdida es la que no se peleó. Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente. No está muerto quien pelea"_

 _._

& para nadie era secreto que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto después de su viaje de redención, tampoco que había vuelto por una chica de pelo rosa. No era secreto que ambos habían creado una vida en conjunto, que ellos, junto al resto de sus compañeros habían empezado a realizar sus vidas, juntos, como amigos, unos muy raros.

Pero si fue sorpresa cuando Haruno Sakura tiró la toalla con Sasuke Uchiha, que prefirió dar un paso al costado y seguir cada uno con su vida, que tanto él, como ella observaron en otro la ilusión de un nuevo camino. Era sorpresa ver a Sakura sonreír cuando todos sabían que quería llorar, que se sentía perdida y no sabía cómo y qué hacer.

Ahora ya nada tenía sentido. En la última misión a la que todos asistieron, Sakura Haruno había resultado gravemente herida, no tan solo físicamente, sino, que al parecer tenía un bloqueo sicológico que hacía que su cuerpo se mantuviera frío. Cuando la encontraron, inmediatamente la llevaron al Hospital, Tsunade no fue capaz de hacerse cargo, sabía el peligroso estado de su alumna y no sería capaz de reaccionar si algo le ocurría. Tsunade había dado un paso al costado.

Ahora, ahora el doctor Yuu quien se hacía cargo. La Haruno conectada a miles de tubos y maquinas, tapada con frazadas especiales para el calor, pero parecía que nada hacia efecto.

Afuera estaban todos, incluida Karin Uzumaki, Naruto no sabía que decir ni hacer. Solo observaba al Uchiha, quien estaba a un lado de Akiko, aquella nueva compañía, más el pelinegro no podía estar más destruido. Naruto lo sabía, ojos, esos negros ojos estaban con un brillo opaco y destructivo.

Cuando Yuu salió de la habitación, Sasuke le observo- ¿Qué sucede?- hablo con una voz pastosa, seca…triste.

Hacemos todo lo posible- hablo el hombre

 _Sakura despertaba en su cuarto, al observar estaba Tsunade- Buen día Sakura- la chica pelirrosa le observo extrañada- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?_

 _¿Qué hago acá?- pregunto la Haruno._

 _Estuviste un poco grave pero ya está bien- dijo la ojimiel sonriendo- ya paso, pero como nosotros te queremos hoy podrás cumplir cada deseo_

 _La ojijade la observo sonriente- Genial, me encantaría comer helado con chocolates- Tsunade guiño su ojo y observo la puerta, allí se encontraba Shizune con una bandeja con lo pedido. Sonreía abiertamente. La Haruno río. Parecía que la vida volvía a sonreír._

 _Pero dinos Sakura- dijo Shizune- ¿Qué más te haría feliz?_

 _La Haruno titubeo- La verdad- susurro- me encantaría estar con Sasuke-Kun- dijo bajando la mirada- aunque sé que es imposible, Akiko y el, bueno…-hablaba con los ojos empapados de lagrimas apuntas a salir._

 _Hmp- se sintió una voz. Sakura observo al Uchiha quien caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia ella- no vuelvas a preocuparme así Sakura_

 _Sasuke-Kun…-susurro- no era mi…-hablaba, pero Sasuke se sentó a su lado abrazándole levemente, para darle un leve roce en sus labios._

 _Sakura le observo sorprendida- ¡Pero Sasuke! Tu…tu y Akiko- hablaba la muchacha_

 _Lo entiendo Sakura- dijo una voz entrando- Sasuke y tu merecen estar juntos. Yo no soy para él. Realmente espero que sean felices._

 _La Haruno enarco una ceja. ¿Realmente todo esto era en serio? No, no podía ser cierto ¿O sí?_

 _._

 _._

 _Estaban todos sus amigos en un restaurant, uno de los más caros de Konoha. Allí, todos vetados de gala brindando por Sakura. La Haruno estaba más que feliz- ¡Frentona!- hablo Ino- creo que hoy es tu día de suerte._

 _Sakura sonrío- Sí- hablo- aunque si pudiese, me encantaría ver a una persona_

 _¿Tu padre?- pregunto Tsunade. La Haruno asintió- Bueno, creo que te sorprenderás, pero realizamos algunos jutsus y hemos conseguido revivirlo- hablo mostrando hacia la entrada del recinto._

 _Allí, de blanco en punta se acercaba. Sakura miro a sus amigos y corrió- ¡Papá!- grito_

 _Cerezo- hablo mirándole_

 _No sabes cuánto te extrañe- hablo la pelirrosa- debo decirte tantas cosas, ¿Sabías que acabo de comprometerme?- dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada_

 _Sakura ¿Me puedes explicar que jodidos es esto?- pregunto mirándole seriamente. Sakura borro su leve sonrisa y le miro confusa, observo su alrededor y los colores comenzaron a desvanecerse._

 _Hm, no sé qué decir. Pensé que serías feliz con lo que he logrado- hablo con su ceño fruncido- No sabía que eras tan malo, papá._

 _¿Yo malo Sakura? ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando, mientras juegas a la familia feliz? Ven para acá- hablo molesto tomándole del brazo_

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura apareció en una habitación blanca, llevaba su traje de ninja, y atrás, atrás aparecían imágenes de su vida. Sakura le miro- ¿Qué es esto, papá?- pregunto_

 _¿Qué es esto?, mira, mira- hablo señalando las imágenes- te estás muriendo Sakura, te estás muriendo. Así que córtala con la vida color de rosa, las canciones, arremángate y pelea, pelea- hablo mirando los ojos jades confusos_

 _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?_

 _Pelea, porque te vas- la ojijade observo la escena, era ella, ella, allí conectada a millones de tubos, con los ojos cerrados._

Un sonido comenzó a sonar, un ¡Piiiiip! realmente largo alerto a las enfermeras y al doctor- está haciendo un paro cardiaco- dijo éste acercándose- a reanimarla ¡rápido!- hablo – oxigeno- dijo colocándole una mascarilla

 _Sakura miro a su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa - ah ya se, tu eres ese fantasma como en las películas- dijo. Su padre enarco su ceja- si, ese que me muestra mis imágenes felices para irme._

 _No, yo no soy ningún fantasma Sakura- hablo- yo soy el deseo de lo que querías que fuese- hablo seriamente._

 _Bueno, entonces ¿me mostraras las imágenes o no?_

 _Sí, pero te vengo amostrar lo tonta que fuiste Sakura_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Eso. Mira atrás tuyo._

 _Es el día en que fotografiaron a esa mujer siguiendo a Sasuke. Debo decirte que lo maneje muy bien_

 _¿En serio?_

 _Claro que sí, papá._

 _._

 _._

 _Estaban ambos sentados en la escalera de la casa que compartían con Sasuke. El padre de Sakura la observo- ¿y eso te parece manejarlo bien, Sakura?_

 _{Sakura observo la imagen que le indicaba su padre, justo allí, en la entrada de la casa, ella y Sasuke hablado_

 _Sasuke, podemos intentarlo millones de veces, pero no podemos continuar así, la verdad, no sé bien como decírtelo- susurro la ojijade con lagrimas rodando por la mejilla- lo nuestro acaba aquí._

 _El Uchiha frunció su ceño.}_

 _El padre de Sakura le observo- ¿Crees que eso estuvo bien Sakura?- pregunto el hombre_

 _Sakura bajo la mirada- si, papá no esperaría a que Sasuke me fuese infiel y me rompiera otra vez el corazón, además soldado que arranca…_

 _Es un cobarde hija- hablo- pareciera como si no conocieses al hombre que has amado toda la vida. ¿Idiota? Sí, ¿frío? Sí, ¿Solitario? Sí, pero ¿desleal?, ser desleal sería traicionar sus principios Sakura_

 _No. no, discúlpame, yo soy una mujer bastante valiente. ¿Sabes todo lo que pase durante años por él?_

 _Claro, eres valiente al meterte tu misma en tanto sufrimiento Sakura_

 _Bueno. Pero al final Sasuke y yo arreglamos las cosas_

 _Claro hasta que apareció Akiko_

 _Parece que te sabes cada capítulo- dijo irónica, mientras rodaba los ojos_

 _Como les gusta la joda Sakura. Mira- indico_

 _{Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el living. Ella lloraba, mientras él buscaba su mirada jade con sus ojos negros- Sakura, yo...-decía tragando saliva- no se me hace fácil decir esto_

 _Dilo ya Sasuke- murmuro- todos te han visto con Akiko, ¿Ya no me amas?_

… _.-bufo- no es como piensas Sakura. Yo, solo me agrada su compañía_

 _Como te agrado la mía cuando volviste de tu viaje_

 _Sakura. Yo no sé…- hablo él_

 _Si es así, yo no puedo- hablo. Sus ojos jades emanaban lagrimas, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, su mirada triste. El Uchiha le miro serio- Sasuke, así yo no puedo. No puedo estar contigo y compartir tu tiempo con otra mujer. No puedo ni quiero}_

 _El hombre le miro- ¿y de eso? ¿Qué me dices Sakura?- pregunto_

 _La Haruno bajo la mirada y busco otro lugar- No sé, estuve bien, padre.- susurro- no quería llorar ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_

 _¿En serio?, pero si yo te vi llorar hasta hace unos días Sakura. Tú amas a ese hombre. Joder desde los doce años, ¿Por qué complican todo? Cobarde, jamás pensé que te volverías así_

 _¿Qué? Soy una gran ninja medico, parte del equipo 7 y entrenada por la misma Tsunade, una de las legendarias Sennin y me dices ¿Cobarde?_

 _Sí. ¿Qué te pasó Sakura? ¿Cómo dejaste que el hombre de tu vida se marchara así como así?_

 _No es la primera vez…-mascullo_

 _Sakura- gruño su padre_

 _¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué? Si ya no me quiere, quizás nunca lo hizo._

 _No sé, pelearla, pelear por ese amor que le tienes. ¿No querías hacerlo feliz? Al primer obstáculo te rendiste hija, y sabías que no sería fácil. Tu no eras así- hablo buscando los jades de la muchacha._

 _Ella le miro- tal vez me canse- hablo mirando a su alrededor_

 _Oh no, tú no te puedes rendir ahora ¿me escuchas?_

 _Ya esta padre- susurro- me estoy muriendo, tu lo dijiste ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estoy cansada, muéstrame algo lindo y vámonos._

 _No. De ninguna manera- dijo él tomando su mano- ven, vamos a un lugar._

 _._

 _._

 _Ambos llegaron al campo donde la pelirrubia Tsunade la entrego, el hombre le empujo, haciendo tambalear a la Haruno- ¿Ahora qué?- pregunto sentándose_

 _Párate Sakura- hablo- párate y pelea Haruno._

 _¿Qué? Estás loco. Sé que eres mi padre, pero no creo lo que dices._

 _No. Tú te volviste floja y te olvidaste de pelear, así que ¡Vamos! Pelea- dijo gruñendo. La ojijade le observo_

\- Vamos, una vez más- hablo el doctor colocando la mascarilla, mientras realizaban los masajes contra el ataque cardiaco. El ruido de la maquina no se marchaba, la Haruno no se recuperaba- Enfermera- dijo el doctor. La mujer realizo lo indicado por el doctor.

.

.

Naruto miro a Tsunade quien corrió a toda prisa- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ante la atenta mirada de todos

Esta mal- hablo la ojimiel- está muy mal chicos- susurro- por lo que me han dicho entro en un paro cardiaco.

Todos miraron atónitos. Kakashi bajo la mirada, Naruto gruño y abrazo a Hinata, como si de eso dependiese su vida, Shizune calmaba a Tsunade y Sasuke gruño. Akiko le observo y trato de abrazarle, pero este se alejo golpeando la muralla- ¡maldición!- grito. Todos le miraron. Ino bajo la mirada, el Uchiha estaba al límite y sus ojos lo empezaban a denotar.

Tsunade lo observo- voy a entrar- hablo decidida

Te acompaño- dijo el Uchiha

Yo también- dijo Naruto

No, debo estar a solas con Sakura. Hablare con Yuu- dijo entrando.

Sasuke se acerco al ventanal, allí, por primera vez en horas la volvió a ver. Conectada a maquinas. El pelinegro no aguanto y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más de la cuenta, se empezó a dejar caer en el suelo, cuando el Uzumaki lo tomo y ambos se abrazaron de una manera nunca antes vista, todo por ella, por Sakura, por la mujer, por la hermana.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Yuu- Tsunade por favor, retírate- hablo- te lo pido- decía cuando el ¡Piiiiip! De la maquina se noto con mayor fuerza- ¡Electroshock! ¡Ahora!- grito

Tsunade observo la escena horrorizada- Sakura…-susurro. Jamás la había visto así, su hija, su alumna, su orgullo. Tsunade salió de la sala y todos le miraron- solo hay que esperar- susurro.

Dentro, Yuu continuaba haciéndole el electroshock a la pelirrosa, quien solo convulsionaba ante la maquina.

 _Vamos Sakura pelea- hablo el Haruno mayor golpeándola levemente. Como si de un entrenamiento se tratase._

 _No puedo…-susurro ella. Se veía exhausta- no puedo más_

 _Pero vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? Reacciona hija, pelea_

 _¡No! Toda la vida pelee, todos estos años he peleado, ¿para qué? Dime, ¿para qué? Para nada_

 _¿Tú me estas molestando?- pregunto y las imágenes aparecieron- si no hubieses peleado, aun estarías tras la espalda de Naruto y Sasuke- Sakura observo las imágenes- todavía serías la niña que considerabas débil- hablo nuevamente observando cómo lloraba tras la partida de Sasuke- Todavía estarías en tu cuarto lamentándote por todo_

 _Sakura le observo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Sus jades se opacaron y su padre hablo- ahora ¿Por qué no peleas por lo que quieres? ¿Sabes que quieres?_

 _Sakura se limpio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- ser feliz, eso quiero- hablo_

 _¡Eso! Entonces pelea por eso- hablo el hombre_

 _No, no puedo…-susurro_

 _¡Vamos, vamos!- grito_

 _¡No puedo!- él le miro sorprendido- no puedo, no puedo, no te tengo a ti, no tengo a Sasuke, no tengo a mamá- hablo llorando y sentándose rendida en el suelo- no tengo nada_

 _Él la observo y suspiro. Estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su hija. Jamás la había visto tan destrozada._

Los electroshock habían terminado. Yuu hablo- No reacciona- observo a las enfermeras que bajaron la cabeza- no hay nada más que hacer- susurro.

Afuera estaba el Uchiha sentado a un lado de la puerta. Karin, Naruto, Tsunade, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Akiko y Kakashi en la otra parte del pasillo, sentados. No había intención de ir a la sala de espera.

 _Sakura continuaba llorando, sentada bajo un gran árbol. Kizashi quien la miraba, se agacho y la tomo haciéndola pararse- párate hija- hablo- párate, tú no me vas a tirar la toalla en este último round. Si no vas a pelear por ti pelea por otros_

 _Sakura continuaba negando con la cabeza. Cansada, exhausta lloraba. Él la observo y tomo su rostro, sus jades le miraron- pelea por mí, por tus amigos, vamos Sakura, pelea hija- hablo poniéndose en posición de ataque- tira golpes, vamos, Sakura- hablo_

 _La ojijade se puso en posición y comenzó a atacarlo- Eso, tírame golpes, atácame hija- hablo, mientras la muchacha continuaba realizando maniobras- si tú te caes te vuelves a parar- Sakura paro- ¡No, vamos! Hija, vamos_

 _Sakura comenzó nuevamente entre llanto- ¡Eso, vamos, por Kami! Tira golpes, pégame, vamos- hablo el hombre- debes pelear, la vida no te va a regalar nada, siempre tendrás que pelear, ¡Eso, Sakura!_

El nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel. En eso la puerta se abrió. Yuu los observo a todos y Sasuke lo encaro.

 _¡Vamos Sakura!, una mas, atácame, atácame cariño- dijo su padre ya emocionado- no te rindas Haruno._

Sasuke observo los ojos perdidos del hombre- ¿Qué…Que sucedió?- pregunto Naruto con la voz entrecortada.

Lo siento, pero…-hablo Yuu negando, apenado.

Para sorpresa de todos, la reacción de Sasuke fue una que jamás se hubiesen imaginado.

¡No, no, no!- grito pasando sus manos por la cara y cayendo al suelo. Akiko le miro entristecida. Ino se acerco tratando de calmarlo, pero este se zafo de su agarre y se levanto entrando a ver a la ojijade. Al verla, sus ojos se humedecieron, como hace mucho no lo hacían- Sakura- susurro.

El pelinegro acaricio su mejilla delicadamente. Su pelo cubría su rostro. Afuera, a través de la ventanilla todos observaban la escena, mientras Tsunade entraba a la habitación ¿Sería posible qué como en cuentos de hadas, el verdadero amor pudiese ayudar a salvar la vida? ¿Tan solo con su tacto?

 _¡vamos Sakura!- grito su padre a todo pulmón._

 _¡Shannaro!- grito Sakura golpeando el suelo_

Poco a poco la Haruno abrió sus ojos, dejando que los jades vieran la luz. Tsunade suspiro aliviada y el Uchiha la observo. No podía ser cierto, ella había reaccionado- Sakura, Sakura- hablo el morocho.

Tsunade sonrío mirando al resto, Kakashi sonrío al igual que Naruto- Sakura-Chan- hablo feliz abrazando a Hinata.

Sasuke beso su frente y una sonrisa ladina asomo en sus labios- Te Amo Sakura- susurro y pudo observar como la Haruno sonreía a duras penas.

Sakura había peleado. Sakura había vuelto a estar. Todos sonreían abiertamente. Sakura miro al Uchiha- hay que pelearla Sasuke- susurro- hay que pelear por lo nuestro hasta el final- volvió a decir

Sasuke le miro y asintió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa como la que había dado después de la pelea con Naruto- y la vamos a pelear Sakura- susurro de forma aterciopelada- juntos.

Juntos- volvió a decir Sakura.

" _La única forma de aprender a pelear es peleando, es no rendirse jamás. Rendirse es mirar la pelea desde afuera, ver como otro pelea esa pelea que es nuestra.  
Pelearla hasta el final, hasta el último round."_

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que sí. Bueno, cada vez que veo esta escena lloro y me fue imposible no hacerla SasuSaku.

Espero me digan que opinan :3 & no se olviden nunca de pelear, que la vida es eso, una lucha constante ;)

Abrazos. Mila.


End file.
